narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro
Shiro Sosuke (''そすけしろ,'' '''Sosuke Shiro) ''is an S-rank Missing-nin from Kumogakure, a particularly gifted raiton user, and a member of Akatsuki. Background Shiro was born to a very large family of nobles – the Shinjukaze Clan. Her mother Majo, a Mist-nin, had married her father Shizuo because of political reasons. However, she, unlike Shizuo, actually did care for him and worked hard to make their marriage a happy one. Ever since the age of five, she was regarded as a sort of prodigy - taijutsu and genjutsu in particular came easily to her. However, her twin brother Haku was given more attention seeing as he was regarded the future heir of the Shinjukaze Clan. He was put in even higher regard once they discovered he possessed the Wind-Release element, a very rare and useful element, whereas Shiro inherited Lightning-Release, rather common for Kumogakure shinobi. This caused a difficult rift between the two, as they sported an unhealthy rivalry for years. When she was fifteen Shiro became an ANBU and met her new team for the first time. One of her team members in particular caught her eye. His name was Takeshi Sosuke. At seventeen Shiro broke into the Raikage’s office and stole a scroll of forbidden techniques and several other scrolls pertaining toward her kekkei genkai and various lightning release techniques that were only allowed to be used by certain shinobi under the order of the Third Raikage. She then left the village, leaving a chakra-sealed note for Takeshi and out-manoeuvring her previous ANBU team’s attempts at capturing her. However, Takeshi managed to catch up with her and told her that he wasn’t going to stop her because he knew that once she was returned to the village, the Raikage would order her execution for the thievery of the scrolls. He then confessed to her that he had loved her for a very long time, and she replied likewise. He began to sneak out during solo missions to see her, and after a year they married. However, not eight months later, he was killed during a mission gone wrong. Shiro was devastated and tracked down the men responsible, killing them by gutting and quartering them and then hanging them up in the center of their respective homes, villages, or hide-outs. She used the Finger Carving Seal and inscribed the kanji for “princess” into each of their foreheads, earning herself the nickname “the Red Queen.” Almost two years after her defection, Shiro decided to travel to her mother’s birth village, Kirigakure. There, she met up with a Mist-nin named Akemi Hōzuki and convinced her to abandon the village and accompany her as a Missing-nin. The two later became partners and roamed freely together for four years, making themselves infamous in the Bingo book until they were forcibly recruited into Akatsuki. Personality Shiro has always resented Kumogakure for the state of her family, which, having sent her father out on a suicide mission before she was born, sent her mother into a spiraling depression. She often mocks Kumogakure and its shinobi, calling them “greedy, power-grubbing weaklings with an unhealthy obsession with the Byakugan.” Coupled with the fact that she was constantly ignored in favour of her brother, she is over-confident and extremely hot-headed, often leading herself into fights with those who question her power. She has an impulsive streak and seems to care very little for the outcome of things, making desicions before actually thinking anything through. Despite this, she is actually very sensitive when it comes to those she cares about, and if any of them are ever threatened or ridiculed (most often with Akemi or Kiji) she will not hesitate to beat the offender into the ground. More often than not, she uses her kekkei genkai to "get the point across" when she is frustrated. That said, she is also unafraid to exploit others by use of her ninjutsu when angered or irritated. Appearance Shiro is a well-developed young woman with very stark, white hair for which she was named. She has pupil-less reddish-pink eyes and very pale skin. Her hair is worn in a straight hime-style haircut, going down to about mid-back with a ribbon tied a few inches above the end. Two shoulder-length strands frame the sides of her face. Her clothing consists of a short-sleeved maroon half-shirt underneath a standard white Kumogakure flak half-jacket with red designs. She wears red spandex shorts underneath an ankle-long white skirt with a slit at the side that reveals her left leg. She has a dark teal rope wrapped around her waist and red chakra bracelets on each wrist. Her arms and hands are covered in special bandages from the knuckles to the elbow in order to help with her raiton techniques. Abilities Shiro was regarded as a natural genius, flying through the ranks and eventually reaching ANBU status. Kekkei Genkai Shiro possesses the kekkei genkai Storm Release. The Storm Release (嵐遁, ''Ranton; Viz ''"Gale Style" or'' "Storm Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines Lightning Release and Water Release to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy. Status Part I Shiro briefly appears during the Land of Waves Arc, helping Haku in healing Zabuza. Part II -in editing. Trivia * Shiro's favourite foods are anything sweet or sour and green tea, and her least favourites are anything spicy. * Shiro's favourite mission type is B-rank. * Her hobbies are training with her summons, fighting, and making bets with Kakuzu. * She wishes to fight her brother Haku and Kakashi Hatake. * Shiro has completed 653 official missions in total: 72 D-rank, 84 C-rank, 389 B-rank, 89 A-rank, 19 S-rank. * The name "Shiro" comes from the kanji "白", meaning "white." * Her favourite phrase is “Improvise!” ( 間に合わせに作る!, “Maniawase ni tsukuru!”) Reference Category:Original Character